Cabinet assemblies are generally made up of vertical side panels held in spaced parallel relation by a bottom shelf member and a top shelf member usually rigidly secured so that these parts are able to sustain loads. Removable shelves are normally inserted and rest on supports mounted in the vertical side panels. Of course, there are in some cases doors or closure means hinged to the cabinet to enclose the items placed on the shelves. Usually the closures are framed panels which may be glass or some non-see-through material.
It is known to construct certain cabinets in modular form so that various open front and closed front units can be used in various assemblies. One example is disclosed in the patent to Winkels U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,784 issued June 29, 1971. The essential concept here is to provide a modular assembly suitable to allow for the construction of varying lengths so that a desired row of cabinet units of horizontal or vertical dimensions could be created. Certain members of the units are hollow to receive rods which extend through the units and are held in position by threaded means. A different modular cabinet construction is disclosed by Fanini in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,942 issued November 1974. Here modular furniture is provided to develop a variety of units of different dimensions, so that selected units can be made to fit together to serve a wide variety of uses. In addition the patent of Fanini is directed toward providing designs suitable for knock-down marketing. The general concepts disclosed in the foregoing prior patents have been applied to wall mounted cabinetry by Blodee in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,096 issued Apr. 22, 1975.